The present disclosure relates to identifying available applications for use with a computer device.
Many applications are designed to work with specific hardware of a computer device. For example, applications may be published by device manufacturers to officially enable users to manage and/or operate devices of the manufacturers. In addition, third parties may publish applications to work with specific devices and/or enhance a user's experience when using the devices. When a user wants to identify new and/or additional applications to use with a device, a user typically performs a generic search at an application store for the new applications. Alternatively, a device driver shipped with the device may identify software that is compatible to use with the computer device.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in identifying available applications for use with a computer device.